13 Things About Marcus Flint
by Jewel Insert Witty Name Here
Summary: 13 things about Marcus Flint from the time he is born to the time he leaves Hogwarts.


**13 Things About Marcus Flint That Aren't Any of Your Godddamn Business  
A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
By Jewel**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters were created by JK Rowling and are copyrighted to their rightful owners. There is no copyright infringement intended.

Rated PG for themes. Spoilers for SS and PoA.

Summary: 13 things about Marcus Flint from the time he was born to the time he left Hogwarts.

----------

**_i_.**

When Marcus was born, he almost killed his mother. It took her nearly a month to recover from the birth and her health was never the same. Ursula Flint never forgave him for that.

**_ii_.**

He was fussy as a baby, and on nights when he couldn't sleep his sister would sing to him. When Marcus was six she was sent to Hogwarts.

**_iii_.**

During the few times that his mother's husband was home, he never paid any attention to Marcus. At Christmas Alice received all the presents. At night she could sneak into his room with sweets. Ursula and Daniel lavished so many presents on their daughter that they never noticed when a toys went astray. And no one cared too look in Marcus's room to see where it appeared.

For the most part Marcus didn't like dolls, but he supposed they were better than nothing.

**_iv_.**

On her thirteenth birthday Alice asked for a pair of broomsticks. No one took the time to see Marcus zip around the rear gardens. He was already a large boy, looking much older than eight. But despite his considerable size, Alice thought he looked more graceful on his broom than the boys on the Hogwarts Quidditch teams.

**_v_.**

When she was fifteen, Alice was sent to Durmstrang. That was the school her betrothed attended. He was a German wizard who neither Marcus nor Alice had ever met. It was the year before Marcus started Hogwarts, and he never saw his sister again.

**_vi_.**

Ursula ignored Marcus at every chance she could. His care was mostly left up to the house elves.

The summer after his first year he came home to find that Minnie, the house elf who'd taken the place of his nurse, had died while he'd been at Hogwarts.

When he showed signs of tears, his mother had smacked him hard across his face, leaving a deep gash where her diamond ring had cut him.

"Act like a human," she'd snarled at him. It'd been the most she'd said to him in several years.

**_vii_.**

He was a third year when he was chosen for the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was already as big as some sixth years, and the team captain made him a beater.

Quidditch became his life. It was the only thing besides transfiguration that he was any good at.

**_viii_.**

Marcus became team captain in his fifth year, and moved his position to chaser.

He loved playing against the Gryffindors. They were almost too easy to beat. Wood made the funniest faces when he lost.

Then in Marcus's sixth year Potter came to Hogwarts and waltzed onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Marcus faintly remembered backhanding Higgs after their game against Gryffindor. The beaters and and other chasers had tackled Marcus to keep him from seriously hurting the Slytherin seeker.

**_ix_.**

Alice died within a year of giving birth to a baby girl. Marcus hadn't been allowed to leave Hogwarts to accompany the rest of the family to the funeral.

He kept a picture of little Matilda in his trunk, beneath his textbooks.

**_x_.**

Marcus failed his seventh year and had to repeat it.

He wasn't the smartest wizard in the world, but he thought he'd at least pass enough classes to graduate.

Seventh year wasn't absolutely necessary. Marcus knew there were jobs he could get without completing his seventh year.

But his mother's husband never responded to the letter Marcus owled him. Ursula, however, responded to hers. She sent a howler to him, telling him he'd either pass his seventh year or not return to her house.

**_xi_.**

Marcus got into several fights over the repetition of his seventh year. Most of the fights were against other houses; particularly Gryffindor. But a few came from within Slytherin was well.

The only thing that held him together was the retention of his position as captain of the Quidditch team.

**_xii_.**

When he was nineteen, she was only fourteen.

The only thing he felt was afterwards, when Wood stormed in and punched him.

He'd never laughed harder.

**_xiii_.**

Marcus left Hogwarts after his second seventh year.

He didn't go back home.

_**END**_

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

- Jewel


End file.
